


Mifuyu Azusa Has Hit a New Low

by Shaymeme



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fanon Mifuyu Being Fanon Mifuyu, Happy Ending, Hatred, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Jealousy, Kinks, Make that a Guaranteed Lack of Understanding of the Female Anatomy, Masturbation, Nudity, Obsession, Orgasm, Possible Lack of Understanding of the Female Anatomy, Problems, Redemption, Some Humor, Teasing, Torture, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymeme/pseuds/Shaymeme
Summary: Mifuyu had everything: friends, a girl she loved, a nice place to live in, a bright future...But then, something happened.SOMEONE happened.Now, Mifuyu doesn't have anyone she thinks she can call a friend. The girl she loves despises her. She lives in a shit-hole apartment (OK, that one's maybe a bit of an exaggeration), and she herself doesn't think she deserves a future, let alone a bright one. Not after what she's done.Stuck in a perpetual cycle of self-loathing and self-victimization, Mifuyu sinks lower and lower, slowly pushing herself to her breaking point, until the only questions on her mind are these:How far is she willing to go to reclaim what she believes is rightfully hers?Who's fault was it to begin with that she lost what she lost?How will she live with the aftermath of her actions, should she follow through with them?And most importantly of all - can she sink any lower? Or has she hit rock bottom?Note: was originally written for a writing contest, the theme being "write a dark MR fic"Note #2: This piece contains implications/instances of IroYachi. If you don't like the fic/think it's pedophilic, I suggest you skip this, and go read something else.
Relationships: Azusa Mifuyu/(???), Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 3





	Mifuyu Azusa Has Hit a New Low

Mifuyu Azusa’s life really had hit a new low. Let’s see. She abandoned her best friend in order to join a cult. Betrayed said best friend by using her deepest, darkest fears against her. Tried to gaslight and emotionally manipulate her. Led to her best friend’s new friends being brainwashed. Helped the cult she joined destroy half the city. Almost died. Watched her best friend, who was also the love of her life, start a relationship with someone else, AND, she got kicked out of the house. Needless to say, Mifuyu had hit rock bottom.

Or at least, that’s what she thought.

“I don’t love you.”

…

_‘Eh?’_

“I don’t love you, Mifuyu. Never have loved you, don’t love you, and never will love you.”

…

_‘What is she saying?’_

“You’re my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.”

…

_‘Yacchan, what are you saying?’_

“Well, you **were** my best friend. Not anymore. Not after what you did.”

…

_‘WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?!?!?’_

Mifuyu could only stand in place and look on in shock as her Yacchan, her beautiful, precious Yacchan, was helping the pink-haired witch to her feet, wiping away her tears of pain, and supporting her as the two walked away, leaving Mifuyu alone, in the middle of the street.

Mifuyu felt like she was standing there for hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. In actuality, a few minutes may have passed at best. Her legs gave out as she fell to her knees, her hands the only thing stopping her from faceplanting into the snow-covered pavement. The look in her eyes was that of a broken person. As people walked by on that sidewalk, they went around her, ignoring her like the plague. No one helped her up to her feet. No one tried to see if she was OK. No one called an ambulance or something, fearing she might be going through an episode or experiencing a heart attack. They all just ignored and avoided her, the look on her face enough to make them all think “I’m not talking to her. She doesn’t exist. She’s no one’s problem but her self’s.”

…

_‘It’s not fair.’_

_Pound_

_‘It’s not fair!’_

_Pound_

“IT’S! NOT! FAIR!” Mifuyu yelled out, punching the pavement beneath her with every word that escaped her mouth. Her sudden action startled the people around her as they started running instead of casually walking by, fearing that the girl might harm them. Couples going by whispered about her. Friends walking together gave her creeped out looks. Little kids pointed at her, their parents trying to rush them along, telling them to “ignore the crazy girl”. Nobody dared approach her. Nobody wanted to help her. Nobody thought she deserved help.

 _‘It should’ve been me… It should’ve been me… It should’ve been me…’_ Those four words repeated in Mifuyu’s head for what felt like an eternity as she repeatedly punched the pavement, until her knuckles were bruised, the blood flowing out of the wound soaking her gloves in red. She cried. So hard. It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t. Couldn’t people at least stop to ask her if she was OK? Help her to her feet, verify she wasn’t going through some traumatic experience? Call her parents? Give her even an ounce of sympathy? Those were the thoughts that were running through Mifuyu’s head as she kept on sobbing and weeping, drowning in her own self-pity. She was alone. No one cared about her.

Until a voice called out to her.

“Are you OK, girl?” asked a male voice in a neutral tone. Mifuyu’s sobbing stopped as she heard the voice ask the question that she was waiting for oh-so desperately. She slowly turned around and looked at the man.

“Don’t worry. We’ll help you cheer up _real_ good. All we’re asking for is that you help us in return, OK?” said the teenage boy with a sinister undertone. He looked 16, maybe 17 at best, like he was some wannabe gangster, maybe a low-level thug, part of a Yakuza crime family. Mifuyu really was not in the mood for catcalling and sexual harassment. “Oh, don’t worry about it, girly. You don’t even have to stand up. We’ll carry you all the way to where our friends are. As long as you don’t struggle too much, that is.” He said, a wry laugh escaping from the lips of him and his two friends, who looked to be about the same age as him. Mifuyu really was not in the mood for this. “So, what do you say?” He asked, bringing his face to the same level as Mifuyu’s. “Please leave me alone. I’m not in the mood for kids like you who probably don’t even know how to use a knife thinking they’re big shots just because some Yakuza guy decided they were cheap work force.” She said, her voice tired and uncaring. She gasped in pain as the leader kid grabbed her hair and pulled on it. “I see we’ve got a feisty one. I don’t think you understand how this works. Your answer doesn’t determine whether we leave you alone or not. It determines whether our friends just humiliate you, but let you live, or if they leave no evidence that you ever existed. You got that? Now that you know what the question actually means, I’ll give you a second chance. What do you say?” He said, bashing her face into the snow, rubbing it in there for a bit before pulling out and letting her answer. And Mifuyu answered.

She answered, by making sure that the kid who just did that to her will never be able to have kids of his own.

“You… You bitch! You’ll regret this! Dudes, don’t just stand there, do something! Anything!” he whimpered in pain, holding onto his crotch tightly, trying to ease the immense pain that resulted from being sterilized by one swift punch to his genitals. The two other wannabe gangsters pulled out their butterfly knives and opened them. They spun them, as if showing off their knife handling skills, before pointing the bladed edges at Mifuyu.

 _‘So, I was right. They don’t have any goddamn idea of what they’re supposed to be doing. Oh well.’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, slowly standing up. She’s cried enough. She’s wallowed enough. She’s suffered enough. She wasn’t gonna stay there and interact with these poor kids, who needed a reality check, any further. She looked at the two knife holders in the eyes, her dead, expressionless stare sending a shiver down their spines. “If you know what’s good for you, I suggest you go home, before you get hurt any more than you already did, or worse, get killed.” She said emotionlessly as she turned around and began walking towards her home. She’s already walked a few meters, and the boys didn’t react. That was good.

_Shnk_

“What the hell are you doing!?!?! Did you not see what she did to you? You tryna piss her off!?!?” One of the teenagers yelled at (presumably) his friend. “Shut up! She’s dead anyway! No matter how strong she is, there’s no way she… survived… that… what the hell…?” the second teenager replied, his voice trailing off as he saw Mifuyu’s hand fishing through the back of her head, grasping the knife’s handle tightly as she found it, easily pulling it out of her skull. Mifuyu looked at the knife. Sure enough, there was blood and flesh and small chunks of brain on it.

“That knife sunk almost five centimeters deep into her skull… How is she still alive…?” the third teenager asked in terror as Mifuyu threw the knife at the ground, and slowly turned around to face the 3 teenagers.

“I see that you three have a hard time learning. Don’t worry. I’m a very patient teacher.” Mifuyu said calmly, a deranged smile on her face. Before any of the boys could move, a massive chakram manifested in Mifuyu’s hand. She threw it at the three boys. A scream of pain pierced through the quiet night sky as the boy who stood on the right applied pressure to his cut off arm, trying to stop the fountain of blood that was gushing out of the stump. “My… My arm! My arm! Oh my god, my arm!” He cried out in terror, tears streaming down his cheeks as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, his friends rushing to his aid. Mifuyu simply held onto her chakram, a smile plastered on her face.

_‘Yes. This is good. Good. It’s what they deserve.’_

_‘That’ll teach them not to harass anybody. Not to be stupid.’_

_‘Now they’ll learn to respect their elders.’_

_‘They will lament and regret this decision for their entire lives, the pain and loss they experienced on that day constantly reminding them that it was their fault.’_

_‘Lament and regret…’_

_‘Their fault…’_

_‘Pain… and… loss…’_

Mifuyu’s chakram vanished as she held her head in her hands, a terrified expression on her face. “What the hell am I doing…?” she muttered to herself in fear. Not fear of the kids – they couldn’t even scare an 80-year-old grandfather into handing over his wallet. No, fear of herself. Of what she’s just done. She did the one thing that, as far as she was concerned, separated her from the insane ex leaders of the magius. She physically harmed an innocent human being. She looked up at the kids who threatened her, and realized what she was looking at; not a bunch of wannabe Yakuza kids. They were three scared kids, who did what they did because they were probably coerced or threatened into doing stupid things for the Yakuza, or some local crime lord. Three kids, who were just doing the wrong stuff because of bad circumstances. And now, one of them had no chance at a future family, the other lost an arm, and the third watched his friends get attacked brutally and mercilessly. She probably just traumatized these three kids for life. And for what reason? Because she got rejected by her crush? What kind of semi-decent human being does that?

Disgusted at her own actions, Mifuyu couldn’t help but run away, tears escaping her eyes. She ran, and ran, and ran, and kept on running, ignoring her sore legs, her lungs’ desperate cry for air, her stomach’s desire to empty itself; she didn’t deserve any refuge or rest. Not after what she did. Only after reaching a back alley that seemed far away enough did Mifuyu stop, and even then, it wasn’t for good reasons. Her legs, unable to keep going, collapsed under the weight of her body. She faceplanted into the snow, crying rivers from her eyes, trying to catch her breath. After a small break of a few seconds, her legs felt somewhat functioning again. Mifuyu forced herself to stand up, using the alleyway’s wall to support herself in order to stay standing, and not collapse again. She took a few deep breaths, stabilizing her breathing, calming down her racing heart, though not for long, as it didn’t take much time before she had to lean over and say goodbye to her lunch, her puke fortunately being thrown up into someone’s garbage, instead of the snow-covered ground. After emptying her stomach and wiping any remains from her lips, Mifuyu leaned on the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. Her butt was freezing from the cold. Her knuckles were bruised, her gloves soaked in her blood. Her heart was broken into a million tiny pieces, and, to top it all off, she just assaulted two kids, both of them younger than her. Mifuyu grabbed her head in her hands as she finally let out all the stops. She bawled her eyes out, crying until her throat was sore. When she was done, she didn’t know how long she was sitting there, crying, all she knew is that the sun was rising, the day casting out the night. She slowly got up and headed towards her home, dragging her feet. When she reached her home, all she did was take her shoes off at the entry to the house. Afterwards, she simply faceplanted onto her bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas or strip down to her undergarments before going out like a light.

During that whole ordeal; Crying in that alleyway, going back home, entering her bed, sleeping. There was only one thought in her head. One thought that kept torturing her. Over and over and over again.

_‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_

xxx

Mifuyu spent the following day trying to get at least SOME part of her life back on track. She made sure to eat a healthy, balanced breakfast, go on a jog, water her plants, check her mailbox, and, of course, avoid the news at all costs. Now, granted, that was kind of difficult, considering that she enjoyed listening to the radio while eating, and that all radio stations said they had an important story to cover, about three teenagers being assaulted. The fact that there were newspapers being handed out everywhere, the title for the article on the front cover being “Three teenagers assaulted, two critically injured; could your kids be next?”, all along the route she used to jog was certainly annoying. The neighbor’s TV, which was incredibly loud, and only played the news channel, was kind of impossible to avoid as she tried to enjoy the usual tranquility of plant watering to no avail. When she checked her mailbox, she, of course, found the regular stuff in there; bills, letters, spam ads, and a copy of the newspaper, covering her brutal attack on three innocent teenagers. Surprisingly, despite all those occurrences being incredibly minor and easy to avoid, Mifuyu couldn’t stop herself from being exposed to the events of last night, everyone unintentionally reminding her of her horrible actions. From the rather full picture she could gather, nobody had figured out that the attacker was her yet, thankfully, but that didn’t change the fact that she felt awful. She lost her cool, and for what reason? Because she was rejected?

 _‘No. It’s all because of the pink-haired witch. It’s her fault. If she wouldn’t have stolen Yacchan away from me, everything would’ve been fine. Nothing would’ve happened. It would’ve all turned out A-OK.’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, unable to shake it away. That feeling that fueled her, that fueled her burning, raging fire of hatred. That feeling that Iroha Tamaki did not deserve someone amazing as Yacchan, and the one that should’ve been with Yacchan was her, Mifuyu Azusa. God, that bitch. That pink-haired bitch, with her façade of innocence, pretending to be some goody two shoes… She claimed her magic was healing, but Mifuyu knew what it really was. What it had to be. There was no other option. It had to have been mind control. Otherwise, why would her Yacchan pick that pink-haired bitch over her? No other explanation made sense. Yes… Yacchan didn’t tell her she never loved her because she wanted to. She told her that because the pink-haired witch forced her to.

Mifuyu lied back on the couch in her living room. She spent the rest of her Saturday staring up at the ceiling, craving for her Yacchan, cursing the pink-haired witch with every fiber of her being, imagining her dying in thousands of unbearable, excruciating ways. She imagined her and Yacchan doing stuff together. Forbidden stuff, that are better left quiet, not acknowledged with anything beyond a blush and an awkward giggle. Mifuyu Azusa spent the rest of her Saturday laying on her couch, looking up at her ceiling, fantasizing about the love she couldn’t achieve, yet needed so much. The love that she deserved so much.

xxx

That night, Mifuyu had a dream. A wonderful dream.

She could remember it clearly.

She was eating dinner with Yacchan back in Mikazuki Villa. The atmosphere was set perfectly; the dinner table was dimly lit, only four candles providing them just enough light to see each other’s smiling faces. The pleasant scent of roses filled the air, causing the two girls to feel at ease. The slow, gentle music set the mood up just right, not that they really needed the music. The muffled screams of Iroha Tamaki as she was being burned alive was like music to their ears, after all. The two had no problem ignoring the pink-haired girl and her screams of pain, her look pleading, nay, **begging** , the two older girls to simply kill her already, and end her suffering. But they wouldn’t let her. She deserved that suffering. Every second of it. Fast forward to after dinner, and Mifuyu ate the cookies that Yachiyo apparently made herself. They were delicious; however, they had a weird aftertaste to them. “Do you like it? I put a very special secret ingredient in them. Wanna know what it is?” Yacchan whispered seductively in her ear. _‘This is heaven…’_ Mifuyu thought to herself as she groaned. “What is it?” She asked, trying her best to stop munching on the cookies to no avail. “My love…~” Yachiyo said, chuckling. It took her a few seconds, but Mifuyu realized what her Yacchan had actually meant, and when she did… Well, saying she was blushing was an understatement. Her face was hotter than the flames on the top of the candles themselves, and she could swear to god that she needed an entirely new pair of panties. “Is it OK if I get a taste… of your love?” Yacchan whispered. Without a second of hesitation, Mifuyu nodded her head furiously in confirmation. There was nothing she wanted more at the moment. Yacchan quickly hoisted Mifuyu up into a princess carry, the two heading towards Yacchan’s bedroom. In there, they did things that are better not spoken about. That night truly was a fantastic night. A night that nothing could compare to. The best night of Mifuyu’s life.

Such a shame that it was only a dream.

Waking up, Mifuyu gently opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, then looked out the window. It was the middle of the night. She looked around, and realized that she wasn’t in Yacchan’s bedroom in Mikazuki Villa. She wasn’t sleeping in the same bed as Yacchan, either. She wasn’t sleeping in the same bed as anybody but herself. She was all alone, as usual. Frustrated at the realization that the wonderful night ended up being nothing but a dream, Mifuyu sighed in exasperation, before plopping back down on the mattress and giving it a good beating. After she was done letting her frustration out on her mattress, Mifuyu was ready to sleep, right until she felt something. A strange feeling.

A strange, _wet_ feeling, one that originated from her panties.

Slowly sitting up, Mifuyu peeled the blanket off of herself, and looked at her panties. Sure enough, they were soaked wet, as the article of clothing had become a wet patch almost in its entirety. Mifuyu gently peeled her panties off, and inside, saw a white liquid, that seemed to have a strange, creamy texture. Her face flushed, Mifuyu immediately pulled her panties back up and covered herself again with a blanket, trying to force herself to sleep. However, she simply couldn’t, as the excitement of the realization hit her. The things she did with her Yacchan in the dream were so stimulating, that the way she ended up in inside the dream, was the same way she ended up in outside the dream, in the real world, and that felt fantastic. Mifuyu wanted it to happen again, however, this time, she wanted it to happen for real. She wanted to be stimulated until she reached her climax, all of her frustrations and worries flowing out of her body in the form of a sticky, white liquid. She wanted to go through that multiple times in one night, again and again, until she was literally physically incapable of doing it anymore. But that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough for her to be made to cum. No, the one making her cum had to be someone specific.

It had to be her Yacchan.

And for that, she had to get rid of a certain pink-haired witch…

Mifuyu’s life really had hit a new low…

xxx

It was such a pleasant day. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. There was a strong smell of hot chocolate. She was lying atop Sempai, the two girls missing their shirts, passionately making out and running their hands over each other’s bodies. Sempai’s hand even reached her ass…! Really, it was such a perfect moment, Karin really wished it would last forever… But, of course, if it did last forever, it wouldn’t be worthy of talking about, right? The perfect moment was interrupted when the 2 artists could hear someone ringing the doorbell once. Then, when they ignored it, the doorbell was rung once again. And again. And again, until the sound was no longer the sound of a doorbell being rung, but a meaningless sound, that served no other purpose but annoying the two girls to no end, and ruining the mood. Their lips slowly, reluctantly separating, a small string of saliva still connecting between the two, Alina grumbled as she got up off of Karin, letting out a few swear words in Italian as she headed towards the door. “I swear to god, when I find the _Idiota_ that interrupted my make-out session…” she said, her voice trailing off after she opened the door and saw who was standing before her, outside her apartment. Her throat dried up as she felt a small sensation of fear washing over her. Well, fear wasn’t necessarily the best way to describe it. Dread? Uncomfortableness? Anxiety? All of those words, and none of those words, were fitting to describe the feeling that washed over her as she saw the person in front of her.

“Can I… Come in…?” Mifuyu asked awkwardly as she stood outside the doorway to Alina’s home, the green-haired girl giving her a look of… Well, Mifuyu didn’t know how to describe it. All she knew is that Alina didn’t exactly seem all that psyched up to see her. She couldn’t blame her. The past the two shared wasn’t pretty. However, Mifuyu desperately needed the artist’s help. Desperately. Alina nodded weakly, moving aside to let Mifuyu enter her home. She closed the door behind her, trying to calm down her racing heart. “Your house is… very nice, Alina-Sama.” Mifuyu said, causing Alina to jump. “Yes, what is it, Mifuyu-San?” Alina asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice. “I just said your house is very nice looking, Alina-Sama…” Mifuyu chuckled awkwardly. “Ah… Right… Thank you, Mifuyu-San…” Alina said quietly, as if she was trying to attract as little of Mifuyu’s attention as possible. Whoever this “Mifuyu-San” was, it wasn’t hard for Karin to piece together that her precious Sempai didn’t feel all that comfortable around this busty, silver-haired girl, for whatever reason. “Ahh, you must be Misono Karin-San. My name is Azusa Mifuyu. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The silver-haired girl said with a smile on her face, extending her hand out towards Karin, offering her a handshake. “Yeah…” Karin said weakly, slowly grasping Mifuyu’s hand and shaking it reluctantly, as if she was simply doing it for the sake of being courteous. Karin didn’t know why. _‘The smile on Azusa-San’s face is pleasant. It doesn’t feel fake, either. It looks genuine. She doesn’t look like a bad person. So… Why do I feel like Sempai made a mistake by letting her inside?’_ Karin thought to herself as Mifuyu sat down on the couch in front of her. Mifuyu looked at Karin, and her smile only grew larger and warmer, yet, all that did was send a shiver down Karin’s spine. _‘Something is gonna go horribly, horribly wrong…’_ Karin thought to herself, unable to get that feeling out of her head. “Ah, Alina-Sama, is it OK for me to ask for tea? I don’t want to overstep my boundaries as a guest, after all…” Mifuyu said, her words causing the green-haired artist to yelp a bit as she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her “guest”. “Right, right, _tè_! Of course, how rude of me. Of course…” Alina stammered, stumbling over her words as she hurried to the kitchen, trying to make a few cups of tea as quickly as possible, as to not accidentally incur Mifuyu’s wrath. When Alina turned around, her face was something Karin’s never really seen before; It was pale. But not because of malnutrition, or exhaustion, or any physical ailment. No, at this very moment, Alina’s face was pale simply due to sheer terror. Seeing this only caused Karin’s interest to spike. _‘What happened in Azusa-San’s and Sempai’s past that she’s reacting like this?’_ Karin wondered. Noticing that Alina’s hands and legs were trembling. She hoped that her Sempai wouldn’t collapse. An awkward silence filled the living room as Karin and Mifuyu simply sat on their respective couches, staring at each other, with Mifuyu not sure how to start a conversation with such a tense atmosphere, and Karin not necessarily _wanting_ to start a conversation, at least not until Alina-Sempai would be next to her. As long as her Sempai was next to her, Karin felt like she could do everything, even take on the entire world. Without her… Well, Karin felt like she could do what Karin could do. “So, Karin-San…” Mifuyu started saying, snapping the pink-haired girl out of her trance. “Hai?” She replied, her answer a bit jumpy. Mifuyu simply chuckled. A pure, happy, innocent chuckle, that felt like Karin’s entire body was being wrapped by a soft, warm blanket, and caused Alina to tense up as she was busy making the tea. This, again, just made Karin even more curious than she already was, something she didn’t really think was possible. _‘Azusa-San really doesn’t seem like a bad person… She seems like a very nice girl, and, well… Maybe a bit more than that…’_ Karin thought to herself, as even she had to admit that despite her loyalty to her relationship with Alina-Sempai, it was getting hard not to stare at what Mifuyu had to offer, despite the fact that the silver-haired girl wasn’t really offering anything to anyone. _‘…But, despite all of that… I can’t shake off this feeling… This feeling that if such a kind looking girl terrifies Sempai so much, then there’s probably something horribly wrong with her…’_ Karin thought to herself, her eyes once again meeting with Mifuyu’s. “You don’t have to be so tense. I don’t bite. I just came here to talk. Unless, of course, Alina-Sama doesn’t like the idea of you talking to other girls…” Mifuyu said innocently, causing both Karin and Alina to yelp and jump back a bit, however, both jumped for different reasons; While Alina jumped in fear due to her name being mentioned, Karin jumped in a sort of embarrassment, as while Mifuyu perfectly sold the “innocent girl” façade with her tone of voice and facial expression, even a fool girl like Karin could easily realize that what Mifuyu said didn’t have even a shred of innocence in it. “W…Well, you see…” Karin stammered, twiddling her thumbs as she shifted uncomfortably, her already red face burning even more intensely as she realized that she and Alina-Sempai were walking around the house with only undergarments and pants. Anyone who would come in could see them and easily guess what they were doing, and said guesses would probably be much cruder than the real thing. As the thought of someone like, say, Alina’s mom coming in and seeing the two girls without their shirts on popped into Karin’s mind, she felt so embarrassed from the idea alone that she couldn’t manage to talk, only to mutter random words and twiddle her thumbs awkwardly as she tried to remember how to talk. Saying Karin felt hella embarrassed was an understatement. And while Karin had her embarrassment breakdown, that innocent smile was still plastered on Mifuyu’s face, unchanging. _‘Actually…’_ Karin managed to think as she ignored the embarrassing thoughts for five seconds. _‘Is it me, or is her smile bigger?’_ Karin asked herself, realizing that she hit the nail on the head with that one; Mifuyu’s smile was a bit bigger. Only by a tiny bit, not something a normal person would probably be able to notice, but for a hyper aware person like Karin, who could easily notice the tiniest details in the most insignificant manga panels, noticing such a change is a piece of cake. _‘But why would her smile grow bigger? Why would it? She has no real reason… Unless…’_ Karin thought to herself, noticing Mifuyu’s smile growing smaller by barely a millimeter as Karin’s face started becoming less and less red. _‘Unless she wants me to be embarrassed. But why…?’_ Karin thought to herself, mentally scratching her head in confusion. What could Mifuyu possibly gain from making Karin feel ridiculously embarrassed? What does a person normally do when they’re embarrassed? They try to calm down. OK, how do they do that? They go somewhere where they’ll be away from the thing that’s embarrassing them. In her case, that would be… _‘Away from Sempai and Azusa-San…’_ the realization hit Karin smack dab in the face. Mifuyu wanted to embarrass her so that she would leave her and Alina-Sempai alone. But why…? So that they could talk in private? But that didn’t make sense. Mifuyu could just ask Karin to give her and Alina some privacy. Except… _‘Except Sempai barely looks comfortable around Azusa-San when I’m around. Of-course she would never agree to be alone with her.’_

That was the only reasonable explanation. Mifuyu tried to embarrass Karin so much, to the point where she’d let her and Alina talk privately, because Mifuyu knew that there was no way in hell Alina would agree to talk to her in private. Armed with that knowledge, Karin took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, her face reverting back to its natural color.

“Ahh, sorry, Azusa-San, it’s just that me and Sempai were in the middle of something, so it took me a little while to get used to the fact that there was now a third person here.” Karin said, returning Mifuyu the innocent smile.

“Ahh, Karin-San. I don’t wish to sound rude, but… It feels kind of disrespectful, talking to you while you’re drawing.” Mifuyu said, pointing at the notepad and colored pencils in Karin’s hands, which she unconsciously picked up and started drawing with as she spoke with Mifuyu. She didn’t bother looking at what she’d drawn so far. Whenever Karin started unconsciously drawing, it was always best to wait for when her body decided the drawing was finished, as only then could one see what her mind truly wanted to convey, even if Karin herself didn’t know it wanted to. “Ah, sorry, Azusa-San. It just kind of happens. Don’t worry, it’s just my body going on auto-pilot. You’ve still got all of my attention.” Karin said apologetically as her hands resumed to drawing on their own. She herself had no idea what she was drawing. She’ll only know when she was done.

“I see. Very well then. And please, call me Mifuyu. So, how are you this fine day?” Mifuyu asked, the smile on her face now seeming a lot more inviting to Karin.

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“ _sigh_ Well, it could be better. I’m going through a rough patch, I guess you could say. I was hoping I could talk to Alina-Sama, ask her for advice.” Mifuyu said, a downcast look in her eyes.

“I see. Well, I can understand why you’d ask Alina-Sempai for advice. She’s a very wise person.” Karin nodded her head.

“Yes, she is indeed. Speaking of which… Ah, thank you, Alina-Sama.” Mifuyu said, smiling at Alina as the green-haired girl shakily placed a tray with tea and cookies on the little coffee table in the living room.

“…Ah, excuse me, Alina does not feel good. I must go to the _gabinetto_.” Alina said in a hurried manner, before rushing to the toilet and locking herself up inside. Karin sighed. _‘I’m gonna need to pull her out later. Great…’_

“Sorry about that, Mifuyu-San. I’ll go talk to her…”

“Cut the bullshit.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not fooling anyone. I know you don’t trust me, and that you don’t want me here. I can understand why, so please, stop pretending like I’m your guest.” Mifuyu said coldly, as there was now a grim expression on her face instead of a smile. Karin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Finally! I can ask the questions that actually matter. How much of what you said was true?” Karin asked, no longer pretending to be nice.

“All of it. I really am going through a rough patch. I really did hope for some advice from Alina-San. Though, I must commend you on your foresight. I didn’t expect such a naïve-looking, young girl to figure out why I kept bringing up all those embarrassing things. Though, while I must commend you for it, that doesn’t mean I’m happy. I tried to get you to leave, and instead, I scared Alina away. Just fantastic…” Mifuyu sighed in frustration.

“The fact you scared Alina-Sempai away is the sole reason why I don’t trust you, Azusa-San. Nothing scares Sempai, for better or worse. And yet, the moment she saw you, she started shivering like some 4th grader listening to scary campfire stories. And so, I must wonder; if you scare Sempai so much, what advice could she possibly give you?”

Mifuyu looked as if she was about to answer Karin, however, she hesitated for unknown reasons. “It’s… Not something you’d understand, Karin-San.”

Upon hearing that, Karin couldn’t help but laugh wryly. “I’m 14, not 6. Before you came here, me and Sempai were making out, and we’ve already almost crossed _that_ line several times. I’m not a kid, and even if I was, I’m Sempai’s significant other; I think that I have a right to know what kind of advice you want from her, considering that you scared her so much that she’s currently locked herself up in the bathroom.” Karin said. Mifuyu awkwardly scratched the back of her head upon hearing that. “Yeah, that’s fair.” She said, her expression darkening.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but Alina-San wasn’t always as mentally stable as she is today. She had… A lot of problems, to keep it short. However, she was somehow able to solve most of her problems, or, at the very least, make them not as bad as they used to be. I think that I might be having the same problems as Alina-San had, so I was hoping she could maybe tell me… Maybe tell me how she solved said problems…” Mifuyu said, awkwardly twiddling her thumbs. _‘I guess even girls like her can get embarrassed.’_ Karin smirked to herself.

“Well, I can help you with that. Might not be the best advice ever, but as far as she told me, a major reason of why Sempai was able to deal with her problems was because I forced her to admit she had problems, and because I stood by her side and supported her all the way when she got help. That’s it.” Karin said, her reply causing Mifuyu’s face to darken.

“I know that. But… What do I do if I don’t have anyone to support me…? How can I solve my problems then?” Mifuyu asked, her voice sounding a tad desperate. Karin shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t really think it’s possible. Might be, but it’s very difficult. If your problems are as bad as Sempai’s, well… The only reason she was able to even begin changing for the better was because someone who deeply cares about her forced her to realize she was hurting herself, and then that certain someone proceeded to be with her every step of the way of her improvement, that certain someone being me, of course. If you don’t have anyone to care about you… The chances of you being able to fully give it your all and change for the better aren’t all that high. Sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“It’s… It’s fine. Really, thank you, Karin-San.” Mifuyu said, massaging her temples. She was about to leave, but then…

“Ah, I almost forgot!” Karin cried out.

“Hmm? What is it, Karin-San?”

“How do you know Sempai, Azusa-San?”

_‘Ahh. That’s…’_

“That’s a bit of a loaded question, Karin-San.” Mifuyu said awkwardly.

“It’s fine. I’ll hear you out ‘till the end.”

“Well… I guess that you could say that I’m Alina-San’s ex.”

…

“Get out.” Karin said with a deadly calmness, her expression emotionless, as hard as diamond.

“Huh, Karin-San, what are you – “

“I SAID, GET OUT!” Karin yelled, pointing at the door with a furious expression on her face.

“Karin-San, what happened – “

“THE NERVE THAT YOU HAVE! SEMPAI TOLD ME **EVERYTHING** THAT YOU DID TO HER, MIFUYU AZUSA! THE NERVE THAT YOU HAVE, TO ASK SEMPAI FOR HELP ABOUT PROBLEMS SIMILAR TO THE ONES SHE HAD!”

“Karin-San, I think you misunderstood something – “

“OH, I UNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING PERFECTLY! THE REASON ALINA-SEMPAI’S PROBLEMS WERE SO SEVERE TO BEGIN WITH WAS YOU! YOU, WITH ALL THE THINGS YOU DID TO HER! NOW, GET OUT! GET OUT!” Karin yelled, her body shaking from pure, unfiltered anger. To say that Karin was seething with rage was an understatement. She looked as if she could blow up any second.

Mifuyu simply quietly rose to her feet, putting her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. She slowly approached the door to exit the apartment, but she turned around when she noticed something.

“Karin-San… Can I see that drawing?” Mifuyu asked hesitantly, pointing at the notepad in Karin’s hands. Only then did Karin notice that her unconscious drawing was finished.

“Get out.”

Not wanting to stir any more trouble, Mifuyu opened the door. “Karin-San, please, just tell Alina-San… Tell her I’m sorry, OK? For everything.” Mifuyu said, before exiting Alina’s apartment, closing the door behind her.

It took Karin a few solid minutes to convince Alina that Mifuyu had left, so she could come out. Karin now understood why Alina was so scared of the silver-haired girl. What she didn’t understand was why did Alina feel the need to ask her something that “only the real Karin would know”, that being the size of Karin’s panties. While that was definitely weird, Karin complied, and the moment she answered, Alina burst out of the bathroom, grabbed her, and crashed her lips into Karin’s. _‘Ahh…~ This is the life…’_ Karin thought to herself, softly moaning as Alina grabbed her by her thighs and carried her back to the couch, the two resuming their make-out session from earlier. All was well now. Well, until Alina started crying, of course, at which point she eventually broke up the kiss and sobbed. “Sempai, is everything…?” Karin asked, not needing to finish her question. It was pretty obvious that Alina was not OK. “Yes… Alina is fine, Fool Girl… Karin-Chan… Alina is _bene_ …” The older girl said, her words not stopping Karin from pulling her into a tight embrace, running her right hand up and down Alina’s back. Alina’s sobbing intensified.

“Shh… It’s fine… Let it all out… It’s fine… She’s not here anymore… You’re safe…” Karin gently whispered in Alina’s ear, trying to calm her down. “I… I know that _hic_. I know that… She’s not here… I’m safe… Safe… _Sicura_ …” Alina said again and again, her words slightly slurred by her tears. “You were scared, weren’t you, Alina-Sempai?” Karin whispered. Alina simply nodded. “Don’t be. You’re safe now. Safe. She’s not here anymore. You’re safe now. Everything’s alright.” Karin repeated a similar pattern until Alina calmed down, at which point Karin let go of Alina and wiped away the green-haired girl’s tears. “How about I make us some tea? You just rest a bit, Sempai.” Alina nodded. Karin stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Noticing the notepad Karin drew in, Alina picked it up, curious. She flipped through it until she found a page where the colors felt fresh. Alina looked at it, and slowly placed it back on the table, the drawing face down. “Fool Girl… Iyeh, Karin-Chan. Did you draw this? The drawing in this notepad…?” Alina asked. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I just unconsciously start drawing sometimes. Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to.” Karin said, chuckling nervously. “No… It’s fine. It’s… A really _bellissimo_ drawing… Really _bellissimo_ …” Alina replied, her voice trailing off. It truly was a beautiful drawing. The lines were straight, as if a professional sketched them. None of the colors breached the boundaries, and it was probably the first time Alina saw Karin do shading well. Artistically, the drawing was fantastic. No, that’s not what bothered Alina. The thing that bothered her was the actual content of the drawing. The fact that Karin drew this unconsciously only made Alina even more worried.

It was a portrait of Mifuyu, drawn from the hips up. It was clearly her – anyone who knew how she looked like could recognize her. No, that’s not what bothered Alina. The differences were what bothered her. Mifuyu’s hair, which was silver, was portrayed as a bright, violent pink in the drawing. In her hand, she held a sharp object, its identity undiscernible, however, it didn’t seem accidental, but rather intentional, as if the object was drawn like that on purpose, in order to make it impossible to know if the sharp object was a kitchen knife, or a sword, or a dagger. The innocent smile on her face violently clashed with the deranged look in her eyes. And finally, there was the detail that disturbed Alina most of all. Mifuyu’s hands, shirt, face and hair were all covered in stains of a blood red liquid, one that Alina was almost 99% sure wasn’t ketchup.

“Everything is fine… Just fine…” Alina muttered to herself, trying to ignore the horrible feeling that crept up her spine.

xxx

Mifuyu’s life had hit a new low. On one hand, she wanted her Yacchan more than anything. On the other hand, while she hated the pink-haired witch with every fiber of her being, she simply couldn’t bring herself to actually harm her. After all, the witch had never really wronged her, right…?

 _‘NO! That’s what she wants you to think! That’s her mind control! She knows she doesn’t deserve Yacchan! She’s convinced everyone that you’re a monster using her mind control! Now she’s trying to convince you you’re in the wrong! The only way to break everyone free from her control is to kill her!’_ Mifuyu’s inner voice yelled at her, trying to psyche her up to not give the witch any leeway. “I know, it’s just that… I don’t know what to do. I hate her. I hate her so much, but… I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. Including her… And besides, what if killing her doesn’t break the mind control? What if everyone will still be brainwashed by her, and they’ll want to avenge her…? No, killing her is too risky!” Mifuyu thought to herself, biting her nails. _‘Well… Umm… I guess there’s no choice but to try to find a different way to output your pent-up frustrations until the witch dies naturally, or in combat. So… How do you plan to do that…?’_ Mifuyu’s inner voice asked her. Mifuyu sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to try things until I find something that works…” She thought to herself, holding her head in her hands, shaking it from side to side. “Yeah, umm, little tip. You should probably stop talking to yourself. Just a casual piece of advice.” Said a voice that didn’t sound like Mifuyu’s. She slowly turned her head towards the origin of the voice, until she found Kanagi Izumi’s face 5 centimeters from her’s. Mifuyu yelped, jumping back in fear. “K-kanagi! What are you doing here!?!?” Mifuyu said, unable to remember any reason for why the Daito girl would be in her home. Well, unable to remember any **possible** reason, aside from B&E. Kanagi sighed. “Y’know, that’s a very rude way to talk to your one-night stand.” Kanagi said, smirking as her eyes were seemingly focused on something that wasn’t Mifuyu’s eyes. Mifuyu looked down at herself. Realizing that she was buck naked, she grabbed a blanket and covered herself, praying to god that Kanagi didn’t see how embarrassed she was. “Well, show’s over.” Kanagi sighed wistfully, standing up off of Mifuyu’s bed, not bothering to cover herself up at all as she took small steps towards the door to Mifuyu’s bedroom. “Oh, before I forget.” Kanagi said, turning around to face Mifuyu. “While I did find some… very violent thoughts, to say the least, it seems like you had everything under control, and you knew what to do in order to piece your life together. If I were you, I wouldn’t worry too much, just do what’s best for you, without hurting others.” Kanagi said, grinning at Mifuyu. Before the silver-haired girl could ask her what she meant, Kanagi already grabbed her clothes and school bag, and hippity hoppity, she was out of Mifuyu’s apartment.

Mifuyu let out a sigh of frustration as she grabbed her aching head in her hands. It took her a few good minutes, but she finally started remembering how she ended up in this situation, and what Kanagi was talking about. Yesterday, she got drunk. Like, really drunk. Being rejected by even ALINA really cemented how low she’d fallen. And so, she drank, and drank, and drank, until she threw up, then she drank a bit more. By 12 AM, Mifuyu had already finished downing almost 30 bottles of beer. Sure, magical girls COULD get drunk; that didn’t change the fact that their endurance was a lot higher than that of a normal person. Add the fact that Mifuyu wasn’t exactly lightweight on top of that, and you get an explanation for how Mifuyu was able to down 30 bottles of beer without literally, **physically** dying. Well, that was the best explanation Mifuyu herself could come up with, or, it was the best one she could come up with that wasn’t just straight up “magic”, at least. After getting super drunk (and throwing up a couple of times), Mifuyu apparently felt playful, so she messaged Kanagi and invited her to join her, promising her “booze and bitches” (that part she was able to piece together by looking at her text history with the Daito girl). Kanagi joined her and drank with her, though not to the same degree as Mifuyu. When Kanagi felt as if she was done, Mifuyu pounced on her, and the 2 headed to her bedroom and did some things behind closed doors. Eventually, they had their share of each other’s bodies and were ready to sleep. However, before that, Kanagi read her mind. _‘But why? Why did Kanagi read my mind?’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, trying to understand what reason would she have to let Kanagi read her mind, considering that the mind reading seemed as if it happened with both parties’ consent, at least to Mifuyu, it seemed that way. What reason did she have to let Kanagi read her mind…? Mifuyu pondered, going over what Kanagi told her. _‘Violent thoughts… Things under control… Just do what’s best for you, without hurting others… Why would she say stuff like that after reading my mind? Unless…’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, as she had a suspicious feeling that finally she knew what was the reason she wanted Kanagi to read her mind. Kanagi would never say stuff like that after reading Mifuyu’s mind, unless Mifuyu specifically asked her to look for stuff like that. Unless… _‘Unless I asked her to check my mental state by reading my mind, and tell me if my problems were so bad that they might lead to someone getting hurt.’_

Mifuyu wanted to be with Yacchan, but she couldn’t bring herself to hurt the pink-haired witch. She didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. And so, she decided the best way to relieve all the stress that was building up inside her from thinking about Yacchan was to find a hobby. I mean, that was easy, right? After all, a hobby is LITERALLY something you do in your free time to have fun and relax, right? _‘I just need to find a fun hobby that will take up my time so I don’t have any time to think about Yacchan! How hard can that be?’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, smiling, clapping her open hand with her fist.

As she soon discovered, it was easier said than done.

She decided to start with something simple. Easy. Casual. She’d go on jogs. Long jogs. Runs. Long runs. A marathon. Two marathons. Three marathons. Running until she collapsed, and people wanted to call an ambulance for her.

No good. Even if she ran until every inch of her skin was covered in sweat, and her legs felt as if they were about to fall off, the moment she started resting, she couldn’t get Yacchan out of her head.

So, onto the next hobby.

Growing a plant? It didn’t take her even 30 minutes to start pretending the plant was Yacchan.

Reading books? No good. Even if she managed to get herself to open the book, which she often didn’t, all she did after that was stare in no particular direction in her living room and imagine Yacchan in all sorts of poses.

Writing? She could only write about Yacchan.

Video games? Whenever she had time to think about something between the load times, it was always Yacchan.

Getting hammered? No good. She just kept on crying about Yacchan, complaining how it wasn’t fair that the model didn’t pick her.

Mifuyu did something she never thought she’d do. Acid. It hadn’t helped her either, of course. All it did was make her hump a pillow, thinking it was Yacchan.

Yacchan.

Yacchan!

**YACCHAN!**

No matter what Mifuyu did, she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. She’d tried everything. Well, **almost** everything…

Making sure to wear clothing that would assure no one could recognize it was her, Mifuyu went to a “self-care goods” store, buying one unit. The entire way back home, she held her head in her hands, apologizing to her parents for growing up to be such a failure of a daughter that she actually bought… _that_. Simply thinking about the item made her shiver. However, all the embarrassment and shame would be more than worth it if the item would do its job properly, help her relieve her stress, and hopefully, get Yacchan out of her head. And so, the moment Mifuyu got back to her apartment, she headed towards her bedroom, stripping naked on her way. She closed the door behind her and made sure to close the windows as well. Taking her bra and underwear off, Mifuyu finally pulled _the item_ out of the small paper bag it was in. It looked almost identical to how Mifuyu thought those sorts of things looked; Long, smooth, with a faintly glowing, rubbery finish. As if to emphasize how much she wanted to stop thinking about Yacchan, Mifuyu even made sure to buy a blue item. When she used it for its proper use and took care of herself, she thought about Yacchan.

It took her a while, but eventually, she achieved her sweet release. Slowly, carefully, she pulled the long, rubber rod out of her. She looked at it, only satisfied when she saw that there wasn’t a single spot that wasn’t covered in her love juices. When she made sure of that, she gently laid the item on the paper bag, then plopped back down on her bed and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally! It’s been so long since she’s felt so good! She felt so free, she just wanted to sleep and forget everything now!

Forget everything…

Everything…

…

…

…

It hadn’t even been 5 minutes.

Despite the fact that it hadn’t even been 5 minutes since she was done with masturbating all of her frustrations away, Mifuyu was already thinking about… About…

“YACCHAN!” Mifuyu yelled out in anger, turning around and punching her pillow repeatedly. She punched it over and over and over again, until her arms hurt and she could barely breathe anymore. She once again collapsed on her back and grabbed her head in hands. She pulled at her hair in anger. “I didn’t want to do this… I didn’t want to…” Mifuyu quietly whined, realizing that she had no other choice. “I really didn’t want to… Please believe me…” She had to get her Yacchan, no matter what.

Even if it meant needing to kill the pink-haired witch.

And so, Mifuyu Azusa has officially hit a new low. Standing outside of Mikazuki Villa, crouching behind a few bushes, there she was. She wore a spare feather cloak to hide her identity, and in the cloak’s long sleeves, she hid a large kitchen knife. She looked into Mikazuki Villa through the window, seeing her Yacchan enjoying dinner together with the pink-haired bitch. Mifuyu’s hatred towards that monster was limitless. All it took was for Mifuyu to see her, and she was already seething with rage. _‘Soon. Soon enough, you’ll have your relief back.’_ Whispered a small voice in the back of Mifuyu’s mind. _‘But you have to stay calm for now if you want it. Wait for the right moment to strike.’_

The plan was so simple, even someone who was as mentally unstable as Mifuyu was at the moment could understand it; She knew her Yacchan had a ridiculously small bladder. All Mifuyu had to do was wait for her Yacchan to go to the bathroom. Then, she’d simply go up to the door and knock on it. The pink-haired witch… Iroha Tamaki was an incredibly naïve girl. Mifuyu knew she’d open the door, no questions asked. All Mifuyu had to do then was stab her through the heart to incapacitate her, then shatter her soul gem. After that, Yacchan would be hers, finally!

It took only a few minutes until Yacchan got up from her chair and gave the witch an apologetic look, heading for the bathroom. The moment Yacchan entered the corridor leading to the bathroom, Mifuyu knew she had to act, as she would not have much time. After all, while a small bladder did mean needing to go the bathroom often, it also meant shorter bathroom breaks. Mifuyu stood up from her crouching position behind the bushes and started heading for the door. It was so easy. She could do it. Mifuyu quickened her pace.

“Mifuyu?”

She ignored the voice. She had to hurry up, or she’d miss her chance. Besides, there’s no way anybody could know it was her under the cloak, right?

“Mifuyu?”, the voice called out again, this time it’s tone firmer. Mifuyu tried to ignore it again, however, she couldn’t, as the owner of the voice grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her around to face them.

“Mifuyu, what are you doing?” Tsuruno asked her straight to her face, the look in her eyes, while horrified, was not really surprised. It was as if she saw this situation coming from a mile away, and could easily believe it, but still simply didn’t want to.

“Who’s this ‘Mifuyu’ you’re talking about? I’ve never heard of such a person.” Mifuyu replied, trying to modulate her voice to sound different, her attempts turning up fruitless as Tsuruno simply reached for her cloak’s hood and pulled it off, revealing Mifuyu’s face. Mifuyu sighed. “Busted…” She said with a disappointed smile, realizing that her plan would not come to fruition, at least not tonight.

“What are you doing, Mifuyu? What are you doing here in front of Mikazuki, wearing a cloak and trying to hide a knife?” Tsuruno asked, the fear in her tone evident. Even the mightiest magical girl was scared of what she saw.

Mifuyu looked down at her hands, and realized that when she approached the door, she instinctively pulled her knife out of the cloak’s long sleeves, and she was now brandishing it. “You’re on to me.” Mifuyu chuckled, putting her hands up in the air, the knife now in the same eye level as Tsuruno. She didn’t see any reason to hide the knife anymore, or her intentions, for that matter. Tsuruno was a perceptive girl, anyway. She’d figure things out eventually. “I came here to kill the pink-haired witch, free you all from her control, and get Yacchan back.” Mifuyu answered cheerfully, the look on Tsuruno’s face only growing more and more horrified.

“…Mifuyu. Are you really gonna do that? Are you… Are you really going to kill someone just for Shishou’s love?” Tsuruno asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Hmm? Well… I wouldn’t say I’d kill ANYONE for Yacchan’s love. I don’t really want to kill anyone. But… This is the one exception. After all, Yacchan does love me, it’s just that the pink-haired witch won’t let her admit it. So, if I kill her, everything will be solved.” Mifuyu said, a no-brainer look on her face.

“Mifuyu… You’re delusional.”

“Huh?”

“Why are you so sure that Shishou loves you so much…? Why are you so sure that the only reason you two aren’t together is because Iroha’s standing in your way? Have you ever considered that maybe… Maybe Shishou just doesn’t love you the same way you love her?” Tsuruno said, her voice shaky.

_‘Eh?’_

“Of-course Yacchan loves me! Seriously, Tsuruno-Chan, you can ask some really dumb questions sometimes, y’know? Don’t worry about it! Everything will turn out OK! I’ll kill the witch and me and Yacchan will finally be able to be happy together!” Mifuyu said, patting Tsuruno on the head, as if the brunette was some cute puppy. Mifuyu approached the door.

_‘Though… I will give her time to grieve over Tamaki… Love or not, it’s clear they’ve developed a bond of some kind. I want Yacchan to be happy, so, it’s only fair to let her grieve over the loss of a friend. But that’s what she was. A friend. Nothing more.’_

“…Every nice thing she ever did for you.” Tsuruno muttered. Mifuyu stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the brunette.

“Hmm? What did you say, Tsuruno-Chan?” Mifuyu asked, a curious expression on her face. The idea of a surprise attack died a long time ago. Yacchan and the witch were both sitting by the dinner table again. Mifuyu would just need to brute force her way. She was OK with that, though. That meant she had more than enough time to talk with Tsuruno.

“Name every nice thing she ever did for you. Every nice thing Shishou ever did for you. I want to hear it.” Tsuruno said, her voice just barely composed.

Mifuyu scratched her cheek, lost in thought. It took her a couple of seconds, but she finally gathered a mental list of things.

“Well, there were all the times she tucked me into bed whenever I fell asleep in the living room, and there were the times where she made sure I still had hot water to bathe with, even if I would come back home late, and all the times were she’d whisper ‘good night’ in my ear and give me a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and all the times she’d make me a hot, energizing cup of coffee and place it on my nightstand so that when I wake up I’ll have a cup of coffee first thing in the morning, and…” Mifuyu kept rambling on and on, listing all the wonderful things that Yacchan did for her. With every nice thing she listed, Tsuruno’s whimpering grew louder, until eventually, she simply broke out in tears.

“Huh? Tsuruno-Chan? What’s wrong?” Mifuyu asked, concerned for her Junior. She didn’t want Tsuruno to be sad. She wanted her to smile.

“N…Nothing, Mifuyu. It’s just that… _sniff_ Just that…” Tsuruno said, wiping away her tears, trying to ease the choking sensation in her throat. “It’s just that… Shishou didn’t do any of that stuff. The person who did all of that nice stuff for you… Was me…” Tsuruno said, looking directly at Mifuyu, tears in the brunette’s eyes.

…

…

_‘eh…?’_

_‘EH…?’_

_‘EH…!??!’_

“N…No way. You’re… You’re lying! No way that’s true!” Mifuyu said, stumbling back a bit as the realization hit her.

“It’s the truth, Mifuyu. I did all those things for you – “ Tsuruno said, but Mifuyu cut into her words.

“NO, YOU HAVE TO BE LYING! All this time, I loved Yacchan… No one’s ever done so many nice things for me, and I… I thought Yacchan did them… That’s why I fell for her, but all this time… It was someone else… Someone else did those things… There’s no way… Just no way… No way…” Mifuyu repeated again and again as she collapsed to her knees, holding her head in hands. Her love for Yacchan… It was misguided all this time… But why… Why…?

“Why… Why didn’t you ever tell me anything?” Mifuyu asked, her voice quivering. Tsuruno chuckled.

“I didn’t want to seem boastful. I wanted you to think I was humble, so I hoped you’d figure it out on your own.” Tsuruno explained, wiping away her tears. Mifuyu stood up. Her knife fell out of her hand, clattering against the pavement. She approached Tsuruno. “Mifuyu?” Tsuruno asked, Mifuyu’s intense look scaring her a bit. Before she could react, Mifuyu pulled her into a bone crushing bear hug.

“I’ll say it now, and I’m only gonna say it once, so don’t you dare forget this, OK? I am the densest idiot you will ever meet on this planet, so from now on, always, **always** , tell me it was you, no matter how boastful it makes you look, OK?” Mifuyu whispered in Tsuruno’s ear, tears in her eyes. Tsuruno simply nodded, unable to say anything, both from the happiness that choked her, and the bear hug that literally choked her.

And there the two girls stood, holding each other in their arms for a while, crying until they no longer could, relishing the warmth they felt from the contact. Eventually, they broke the hug up and looked each other in the eyes, smiling.

“Mifuyu… I love you. I really do. I want to know more about you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to be with you.” Tsuruno said in a bittersweet tone, a few tears forming in her eyes.

“Tsuruno-Chan… No, Tsuruno… I don’t love you. I love Yacchan. But… I want to change that. I want to know more about you, to spend more time with, to learn to love every little thing about you, every little nook and cranny of your personality.” Mifuyu said with a smile on her face. “Until I’ll finally be able to say that I love you. Love you more than anything in this world.” She continued, pressing her forehead against Tsuruno’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear something like that.” Tsuruno whispered as she started crying again. The 2 girls embraced each other tightly again. However, this time, when they separated, Mifuyu was the one who wiped away Tsuruno’s tears.

“You know, Mifuyu… I am a firm believer that in a relationship, you need to know the other person well. VERY well. So, will you please let me know you?” Tsuruno whispered, tracing small circles over Mifuyu’s back.

“…Eh?” Mifuyu said, the confused look on her face summing up her thoughts perfectly. She had no idea what Tsuruno meant when she said that. Tsuruno simply chuckled.

**_Epilogue: The following morning…_ **

Mifuyu felt like she had just finished getting the best massage of her life. Every muscle in her body felt as if it was relieved after being sore and cramped for weeks. She felt free. She felt amazing. So amazing, in fact, that she didn’t notice anything different until she entered the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Mifuyu said, stretching again for what probably was the millionth time. Her body really did feel amazing. She wondered if in her current situation, she could do a cartwheel. That was actually a good question.

“Ahh, Azusa-San! Good morning.” Iroha replied to Mifuyu cheerfully, a smile on her face.

“Good morning to you too, Tamaki-San.” Mifuyu said, a massive, unconquerable grin on her face.

…

 _‘Wait, “Tamaki-San”?’_ Mifuyu thought to herself, only now realizing that something was odd. She looked around her, noticing the environment she was in was Mikazuki Villa, not her place. As she kept scanning the environment around her, just to make sure she really was back in Yacchan’s home, her eyes stopped on a certain girl they saw.

A certain **pink-haired** girl.

“Wait, Tamaki-San!?!??!” Mifuyu yelled out, jumping back in fear. Iroha couldn’t help but chuckle at Mifuyu’s reaction. “Wait, if I’m here, then that must mean… I’ve fallen under your spell as well!” Mifuyu said dramatically, pointing at Iroha. The pinkette couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Mifuyu simply looked at her, befuddled.

It took her a good minute or two, but eventually, Iroha calmed down and addressed Mifuyu. “You seriously don’t remember why you’re here?” Iroha asked. Mifuyu simply shook her head in response. “That’s strange. I’d think someone like you would remember what happened to you last night.” Iroha said, a curious look on her face. “What do you mean by ‘someone like you’?” Mifuyu asked, as Iroha’s remark seemed suspicious to her. “Oh, y’know, I just meant ‘someone like you’, as in… Someone who lacks any experience whatsoever.” Iroha said teasingly, her reaction hitting one of Mifuyu’s nerves. “Listen up, you little brat…” Mifuyu said with an annoyed smile on her face, tightly clenching her fists. “Mou, Iroha-Chan, stop being so mean to Mifuyu! She has more than enough experience!” Tsuruno yelled out from behind Mifuyu. Suddenly, Mifuyu felt something pressing against her back. Two **big, round, soft** somethings, to be more precise. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was pressing against her back, and upon realizing it, Mifuyu’s face burned red. “Isn’t that right, Mifu-Cchi?” Tsuruno seductively whispered in Mifuyu’s ear, the words and the tone causing Mifuyu’s face to change from plain red, to a deep, dark shade of red. Saying she was embarrassed, yet still aroused would be an understatement.

“So… Tamaki-San… You said there was a reason that you couldn’t believe someone like me would forget why I’m here? I’d like to hear it now, please.” Mifuyu said, desperately trying to ignore the wonderful yet incredibly embarrassing feeling she felt on her back.

“Oh, that? You and Tsuruno knocked on the door. We couldn’t even manage to get a simple answer out of you, considering that all the way from the door to your old room, you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other. And your lips, for that matter.” Iroha said nonchalantly.

“Then… Me and Tsuruno, last night, we…” Mifuyu said, not needing to finish her sentence, as she already knew the answer to her question.

“I told you I’d get to know you, right? Well, I got to know you, and you go to know me, and I think we both enjoyed it very much.” Tsuruno whispered, planting a kiss on Mifuyu’s cheek, which only caused it to somehow burn an even darker shade of red.

“Ahh, Mifuyu. Good to see you.” Said a voice that Mifuyu was all too familiar with. She turned around, and saw Yacchan naked. That figure that she loved so much. Every inch of it, fully exposed for her eyes to devour, and Mifuyu? Mifuyu couldn’t care less about it. She felt no attraction, no arousal, no nothing. She could feel love for Yacchan… For Yachiyo, but it was merely as a friend. “Yeah. It’s good to see you too, Yachiyo.” Mifuyu said, finally able to genuinely smile for the first time in a long, long time. She felt as if her life couldn’t hit a greater high. She looked at Iroha again and sighed a sigh of relief. “Hmm? What is it, Azusa-San?” Iroha asked, a worried expression on her face. “It’s… It’s nothing, Tamaki-San. Nothing at all.” Mifuyu shook her head, a smile on her face.

She realized she and Iroha had a lot of things in common.

They were both naïve.

They were both hopeful.

They both loved Yachiyo.

They were both willing to go to great lengths for the people they loved.

And, when it came to the mightiest magical girl, neither of them had a backbone.

However, here lied the big difference between the two.

Iroha tried to overcome that “problem”.

Meanwhile, Mifuyu only hoped she’d stay like that forever.

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has been sitting on my hard drive for a few months, collecting dust. I just now got to posting it, instead of earlier, for some reason.  
> So, uhh, yeah. If some of the more sexual parts are anatomically inaccurate; I'm sorry. I tried to actually do some research, so that I at least don't spout total bull, but something's bound to have slipped past me.
> 
> Anyway, after this, there should be one more small piece, and then I'm actually gonna publish the first chapter of my second big piece ever (25 Days was a challenge, also some parts of it are unpolished/were written out of obligation, so I don't count it as a big piece), the first big piece being the first thing I ever posted on here, being that one story where Madoka and Kuroe use a DeLorean in order to uncancel Magia Record (it's weird. Just go read it.) With the next big piece, I'm trying to write something more like those massive, multi-chapter fics you see here, that are serious and articulate and, y'know, actually good, but I'm gonna try to put my own spin on it. Hopefully you'll like it.


End file.
